Feeding Fido
by Trebles.and.Tones
Summary: Rosalie just wanted to feed the dog — Jacob — like her mother had asked ... what was so wrong with that?
1. Feeding Fido

**AN: Rosalie is 16 in this story. She is disciplined by her mother. I may decide to combine my other account's stories with this one, and wanted to get people's reactions to a Twilight story since I have quite a few on my other account. I'm not sure if I will continue this or leave it a oneshot. Guess it depends on the feedback. **

**—**

Sixteen year old Rosalie Cullen was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. It was why she was not quite sure how she had gotten herself into the position she was currently in — in her room, waiting on her mother or father to come up and, more than likely, lecture her endlessly.

She did know that it was all Jacob's fault. And Bella's. Oh how she detested the two of them with the fiery passion of a million burning suns. She tolerated Bella right now only because she was pregnant, and Rosalie respected what Bella was trying to do. It was also Edward's fault. He was the root of the entire problem. He just had to have the human and nothing anyone said would sway him.

But if it weren't for the situation they were in, Rosalie would not be in her room awaiting one of her parents.

She could deal with Bella. Truly, even though she didn't care much for the human, she could deal with her, and had for more than two years now.

It was Jacob she couldn't tolerate. His stench was enough to make her want to never smell anything again. He was crass and rude when her parents were not around. It was bad enough that Alice and Jasper had left to hunt and hadn't yet come back — that was two weeks ago. Carlisle and Esme had both tried to call them, but they weren't answering their cell phones. Rosalie missed her siblings. She was stuck at home now with the human, the mutt, Edward and her parents. Her one solace was Emmett, but even he was on edge and not his usual jovial self. He needed to feed and couldn't. None of them could because of the other free range mutts right outside their property line.

But that didn't stop her mother from telling her to make Jacob food. Esme wanted to make sure he was well fed while staying with them, despite the fact none of the vampires had eaten in more than a week and a half. But as long as the stupid mongrel was fed, who cared? Obviously not her mother!

Rosalie snarled and felt her eyes turning dark as she picked up the book on her bedside table and threw it across the room.

She flinched when it left a dent in the wall from the sheer force of her throw.

"Shit," she said under her breath. Her mother was definitely going to notice that, without a doubt.

She knew very well she could probably just add that to the list of rules she had broken today …

_"Rosalie would you please get something for Jacob from the kitchen," Esme said._

_Rosalie stared at her mother and wanted to refuse. Oh how she wanted to refuse._

_"No thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I'd prefer not to eat anything with vamp spit in it," Jacob said._

_"Rosalie would never do anything to embarrass me by displaying such a lack of hospitality," Esme said finitely. Her daughter knew better._

_Rosalie nodded in affirmation to what her mother said and then went to the kitchen, quickly pulling a bowl out of the dishwasher._

_She reshaped the bowl, and with one seemingly delicate fingernail, she etched the word "Fido" into the side of it before making a disgusting hotdog and placing it in the bowl, adding a can of chili over the top of it, which looked exactly like dog food. It didn't smell any better, either. She then waited until Esme had gone into another room before walking back into the living room and throwing the bowl down in front of Jacob before walking out of the room again._

_It was only seconds before she felt something being thrown at her. Rosalie touched the back of her head and felt the disgusting remnants of human food in her hair. She whipped around quickly, growling at Jacob while Emmett and Edward both laughed. She would get even with the both of them later. Right now she wanted to make it clear to Jacob he was not going to live much longer._

_"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair," she growled. Jacob was smiling. Oh how she wanted to wipe that smile off of his face._

_"Dumb blonde," Jacob said quietly, but he knew well enough that everyone in the house but Bella had heard him._

_"You bastard," Rosalie said, and moved to pounce toward him._

_Only she was stopped in mid-air before she even realized anyone else was even in the room. Her sights were set on Jacob, but her body was stuck in its position after being pulled out of the air and placed on the floor._

_Rosalie turned slightly to see who would dare stop her from getting at her intended target. Not many were capable of doing so when she was in a rage. Only her father and …_

_Esme._

_Rosalie blinked several times. Esme's eyes were black. There was no mistaking her anger, at least not from her children. Rosalie could only assume Jacob still thought Esme was her normal self — kind and sweet. Ready to go bake him some damn dog biscuits as a treat. But that was so far from the truth right now._

_"You will go take a shower and clean up. Afterwards, you will sit on your bed until your father or I come upstairs to talk to you," Esme said quickly and quietly so only she could hear her._

_Rosalie let a look of hurt cross her face. How could her mother not understand this situation?_

_"Young lady, do not make me repeat myself," Esme said, again quietly._

_Rosalie jerked away from Esme and started toward the stairs. This was bullshit!_

_"Watch your language, Rosalie Lillian," Esme told her. Rosalie froze at the third step once she realized she had said that out loud._

_With an eye roll, Rosalie then ran up the stairs and away from everyone else. Edward and Emmett would pay for laughing at her. For taking Jacob's side._

_Jacob would pay for throwing food at her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do anything but what she had been told to do. But, she wasn't stupid. She knew better than to not listen to her mother right now._

... She had showered, dried her hair, put it up in a high bun, and had then put on some comfortable clothes to await whichever parent decided it was time to set her free. Not that there was much to do in the house that she hadn't already done over the last several days. She was trapped in this house and it was tormenting her. She was naturally a homebody, though you would never know it by looking at her. But even she had her limits.

It was then her bedroom door opened. Her head snapped toward the open door, which was just as quickly shut.

"You could knock," Rosalie snapped at her mother petulantly.

Esme arched an eyebrow and stared at her child. She knew things were tense. How could they not be? But she had told Jacob her daughter would not embarrass her; however, that was exactly what Rosalie had done. Even after Rosalie had told her she would not do so, she had. So, yes, Esme was upset with her daughter.

"I do not think you are in any position to have an attitude at this moment, Rosalie Lillian Cullen," Esme said calmly.

Rosalie watched Esme as she came further into her room.

"Let me guess. I am grounded. Like I can be any more grounded than we all already are!" Rosalie screeched at a decibel Jacob would not hear.

"That is enough! I am so disappointed in your behavior today, Rosalie! You not only lied to me, you made a liar out of me. You are better than that. You know better than that," Esme said, moving closer to Rosalie.

The teenager stiffened. She didn't like hearing the things her mother was saying. Not at all.

"Do you honestly think you deserve only to be grounded? What is the punishment for lying in this house?"

Rosalie swallowed as best she could while being confronted with that question and refused to look at her mother. She didn't want to answer. Because she knew what the punishment for lying was and she did not want to admit it. Not at all. She refused.

"I am waiting, Rosalie," Esme said, her arms crossed over her chest. It was taking every ounce of self control she had not to punish her child at this very moment. But Esme Anne Cullen knew her daughter and she knew her well — punishing her without talking first would mean they would quickly find themselves right back in this situation.

Rosalie sneered and then smirked.

"Then you're going to be waiting until hell freezes over before I answer that question, Mom," Rosalie snapped.

Esme's eyes narrowed. Had her child lost her mind? Obviously she had! Rosalie, though quick to temper, rarely gave Esme or Carlisle any major trouble. But she had crossed the line this time. They were all tense. They were all nervous and frightened. They were all trying to make the best out of a horrible situation.

"You have been going at it with Jacob since he arrived, Rosalie. I have grown weary of your arguments with him, as has your father."

"My arguments with him? Are you insane? He starts it every single time!" Rosalie snapped.

"I asked you to make him something to eat and you put it in a bowl that you made look like a dog bowl and placed it on the floor, Rosalie. How was that him starting it? You nodded when I said you would not embarrass me, yet that is exactly what you did. You lied to me, Rosalie, and you know I detest lying. Do you not?" Esme asked her arrogant daughter.

"I didn't lie! I made him food and I didn't spit in it or do anything else to it! I did what you asked," Rosalie snapped, jumping up from her bed and glaring at her mother. She went to leave the room, but rolled her eyes when she was stopped mid-stride.

"No ma'am," Esme said.

"Oh, Mother, you don't have to say ma'am to me," Rosalie said condescendingly.

Before Rosalie knew what was happening, she felt her mother's hand against her backside and then felt herself moved to a nearby corner.

"You will stand here until I tell you otherwise," Esme said with a fierceness Rosalie had never heard directed at her.

But Rosalie was not one to back down easily. She could sense Esme walking over to the bed to sit down, and said, "Mom, maybe you should go feed. You seem to be a bit on the bitchy side today."

Esme froze and then turned around. She had not just heard her daughter say what she thought she had.

Rosalie took that chance to turn around and glance at her mother. It was at that moment Rosalie realized she should have kept her mouth shut. That she should have answered her mother respectfully. It was in that moment Rosalie knew she had crossed a line she should not have. She had finally taken it too far.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, have you lost your mind, child?"

Rosalie wished she could erase this day and start over. More than just about anything she wished she could. But she was in it now. She inched back into the corner she had been placed in and stared at her mother nervously.

Esme raised an eyebrow at her child. Oh she finally realized she was indeed in trouble, that much was apparent.

"At what point did you realize you had taken a step too far, Rosalie Cullen?" Esme asked.

Rosalie was silent. She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to tell Esme it had taken her much longer than it should have to realize she needed to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want her mother to know that she still felt some of the things she had done were warranted.

"I want a verbal answer, young lady," Esme said, crossing her arms again over her chest.

"I haven't," Rosalie whispered, refusing to look up.

"Rosalie, I am disappointed in your behavior, but I am even more disappointed that you are continuing to lie to me."

That was the sentence that broke Rosalie's resolve. She felt the venom in her eyes begin to pool and knew it would not be long before they spilled over. She still could not look at her mother. She didn't reach up to try and wipe her eyes. She was frozen. She knew this conversation was far from over. She knew she was in for it.

Her parents hated lying. Esme especially hated being lied to. And since Rosalie had made Esme look like a liar downstairs, she knew better than to think this was anywhere near over.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Rosalie whispered. A venom tear slid down her face.

"Why are you sorry now?" Esme asked. She wanted so badly to comfort her child, but now was not the time. That time would come later, after Rosalie's behavior had been dealt with. This was always the process with Rosalie when she was in trouble.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me," Rosalie said, again in a whisper. Rosalie was stoic most of the time, but disappointing her parents was her kryptonite. Esme knew this. Carlisle knew this.

"Then why are we in this position, Rosalie? What did you think would happen when you acted like that downstairs and then continued to be insolent? Why are the words coming from my child's mouth so vile? Why are you being so disrespectful?" Esme asked.

Rosalie swallowed heavily and finally looked up into her mother's eyes. Her mother's darkened eyes. She missed the comfort of Esme's amber colored eyes. The softness they held was completely different from the hardened eyes that stared at her now.

"I didn't think you would do anything since we have guests," Rosalie whispered, though it was apparent Rosalie thought the guests in their home were anything but.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, you should be ashamed of yourself. You thought you would get a pass to act however you pleased because Jacob, Leah, and Seth are staying here? Really, Rosalie?"

Rosalie sniffled and nodded. It was exactly what she had thought. Her parents had never punished them when others were around. Not outsiders!

"They're no longer outsiders, Rosalie. In case you have not yet realized, they are becoming family," Esme said in a gentle tone, reading her daughter's mind.

The hurt look that crossed Rosalie's face was unmistakable — she didn't want them to be part of their family. They didn't belong.

"It is not up to you who joins our family and who does not, Rosalie. You are one of our children, make no mistake about that. You will not be replaced. You are mine and your father's heart, walking outside of our bodies. But this behavior will stop now. I will not let this slide. I am appalled at your behavior. You should be appalled by it as well."

Rosalie could no longer contain the tears that fell from her eyes.

"May I go to the garage now," Rosalie asked quietly. She wanted to get out of the house, even if it was only to the garage. At least then she could work on her car.

"No, Rosalie. What you can do is go to my room and find a corner. I will be there in a few moments," Esme said.

"Mom, no …"

"Now."

"But Mom … you can't! Everyone is in the house," Rosalie sobbed.

"Everyone was in the house when you became disrespectful as well; despite that, if I could have them leave, I would. But since it is not safe to do so, we must deal with them being here."

Rosalie looked at her mother with hurt and weariness.

"Mom, please …"

Esme put her hand up to stop Rosalie from saying anything else. She knew at that moment her child was not going to do as she was told, so Esme took her by the upper arm and guided her out of her own room and into her parents' room. Esme shut the door behind them and guided Rosalie over to the love seat she had in the reading nook of her and Carlisle's room.

"Mama, please," Rosalie cried, trying to pull back away from Esme.

Esme had to ignore her daughter as she sat down and pulled Rosalie to the couch to sit beside her.

"This is happening, Rosalie. The question is whether or not you accept responsibility for your actions."

Rosalie shook her head. She knew what was about to happen, but it didn't mean she wanted to accept it.

"Mama …"

"Rosalie, why are we here?"

Rosalie didn't answer her mother. She was trying not to cry, so she was just refusing to talk.

Esme sighed. It was always the hard way with this one. Each of her children were difficult in their own ways, but Rosalie was by far the one who gave her parents the most trouble when she was discovered to be in trouble.

Esme easily pulled her daughter over lap and lowered her pajama pants, immediately smacked Rosalie's behind.

For some reason, the action caught the 16-year-old by complete surprise. She reached back and tried to pull her pajama bottoms back up.

Esme smacked her daughter's hands out of the way.

"Enough, Rosalie. This is well deserved."

"Mom, no! Not when everyone is here! It isn't fair," Rosalie said and tried to get off of Esme's lap.

Esme wasn't having it though. She rained down half a dozen hard swats to each side of her daughter's backside.

"I'll talk, Mama, I'll talk," Rosalie cried. She'd do anything to stop what was happening. Anything.

Esme swatted her twice more, a bit harder than the other swats had been, before pulling her pajamas back up and sitting Rosalie back up and beside her.

"Why are we in this situation, Rosalie Lillian?"

Rosalie sniffed, and wanted to rub her stinging backside. She was a freaking vampire. This shouldn't hurt. It wasn't fair the it did.

"Rosalie, if you can't answer my questions we will continue with your spanking. Now, why are we here?"

"Because I lied to you," Rosalie whispered as her breath hitched in her chest. She refused to look into her mother's eyes.

"And why is that?" Esme asked, putting her hand under Rosalie's chin and lifting it, forcing her to look.

"Because I don't like that Jacob is here. Or Leah or Seth. I don't want them here. They don't belong here!" Rosalie started as a whisper, but she ended yelling. "He is a mongrel! He is a freaking dick and you don't even care! You and Daddy don't even care that Jacob is so rude to me! You don't care that he constantly calls me a dumb blonde or a bimbo barbie! No, what do you fucking do? You made me make him food! You made me make him food and then get mad because I served it to him as he deserves! But at least I didn't spit it in it!"

Esme took a calming, deep breath. Because despite her child's language, she did have a right to be upset. How had they been so caught up in everything that they had not realized the toll this was taking on Rosalie. She looked at her sobbing child and opened her arms.

It was all that was needed for Rosalie to jump at her mother and begin sobbing in earnest against her chest.

Esme kissed the top of her head, her arms wrapped around her tightly as she gently rocked her back and forth.

"Love, we still have some things to talk about. I so wish you would have told me or your father what was going on. But that doesn't excuse your poor behavior either downstairs or in your room."

"Mama, I'm sorry," Rosalie said through her sobs.

"It also doesn't excuse the five inch dent in your room from throwing a book in a fit of temper," Esme said.

Rosalie lifted her head and stared up at Esme, a weary look on her face.

"Oh yes, sweet girl, Mama knows nearly everything. I will take part of the blame for your behavior. I didn't see what was right in front of me where Jacob is concerned. Your father and I will speak to him. He is a guest in this house and he will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. In turn, Rosalie Lillian, you will treat him as you would any guest in our home, am I understood?" Esme said.

Rosalie nodded. She didn't like it, but she knew better than to say otherwise, especially right now.

"Mama, please don't punish me anymore. I won't do anything like it again, I promise," Rosalie said convincingly. But Esme knew her daughter better than her daughter knew herself. And, if she did not take care of this situation now, it would happen again.

Esme shook her head. They had been here before and Esme knew exactly what needed to be done to her errant daughter. But, she honestly didn't have it in her to punish her child. Not when Jacob was part of the problem.

"Rosalie, I need you to listen to me carefully. I will call your punishment complete if you can promise me that you will not do something like this again. However, if you do behave like this again, your punishment will be two-fold. There is enough stress going on right now that there is no need to add to it, okay?" Esme asked, pushing a stray blonde hair behind her child's ear.

Rosalie nodded. She understood. She would stay out of trouble. She would try to stay away from Jacob. She leaned against her mother again and breathed in her scent. So much better than the stench of mongrel and wet, nasty dog.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Esme's waist and just sat there, content to let her mother's love envelope her. It almost made everything going on better.

Almost.


	2. Planting Seeds

Rosalie knew she could be vindictive. Especially when it came to being embarrassed or hurt by someone. Hadn't she proven that right after being turned into a vampire by her parents? She had only killed once — well, technically five times, but it was all the same night. She didn't even drink their blood. In fact, human blood had never graced her lips and she planned to never let it do so. She had killed solely out of vengeance and nothing else. They had taken her life, so she took theirs. Only they were not turned. She had made sure of that. Rosalie had made sure that those men would never hurt someone else as they had hurt her. Once a predator, always a predator. At least that applied to men like them.

She had saved Royce King II for last that fateful night so long ago. She was betrothed to be married to him when she turned 18. But he hadn't wanted to wait two more years for her. He had been 20 and would have been 22 before they were married. Waiting was not something he wanted to do, and being drunk had fueled his wants even more than usual. He had been used to getting his own way and being told no was not acceptable to him. Hadn't his parents told him he could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, his entire life? Being told he would have to wait for Rosalie had infuriated him. But he had gotten what he deserved in the end.

Oh yes, the look on his face when she waited on him in his room, sitting on his bed, when he came out of the bathroom after bathing that night. He had, somehow, known about the other four men being killed, though Rosalie was never quite sure how he had found out so quickly. He was last and he knew it. Royce King II knew he was going to die that night. And even better, he had known why.

Rosalie had wanted to make it a slow death. A tortuous death. What else could be said of her own? Royce had left her for dead in the streets, broken and bleeding in the cold. Her blood had already started to freeze in the chill of the night. Thank goodness Carlisle and Esme had been taking a walk around Rochester that night.

At first she had been so angry. Her humanity was gone with two bites, one from each of her parents, given at the exact same moment. But the truth was, in the end, she was better for it. She was so much better for it. But, in the early days, she had been bitter. So bitter.

The night she killed the five men who had raped her mercilessly, one right after the other, she had gone home and crawled between her parents and cried, venom pouring down her cheeks. It had been pure instinct. She had been a vampire for a year at that point, and had already thought of Carlisle and Esme as her parents in her mind, but had fought them at every turn and refused to call them as such. She had told them for so long they weren't her parents even if they were the ones who had birthed her into this world. The night she killed Royce and those four other bastards, she changed though. From then on, they were Mom and Dad. Mama and Daddy. Mother and Father. Oh she had had her moments when she would yell at one or the other and tell them they were not her parents. She still had those moments at times. But their love never wavered. Not once. No matter what she said or did. They were always there to love and guide her.

Vengeance was, though, her safety net, and it had been since her rebirth. It was how she handled things — though it was often the thing that lead her into trouble where her siblings were concerned.

She couldn't do anything about Jacob, Edward, and Emmet tonight — despite not being punished further, she had been sent to her room by her mother and was told, in no uncertain terms, that she needed to stay in her room the rest of the night. She had felt her eyes darken at that, but she knew better than to push any buttons right now. Especially after she had gotten away with so little punishment. Oh, she was definitely sorry she had behaved the way she had in front of her mom, but Edward, Emmet, and Jacob would be sorry eventually, too. She just had to make sure it was not tonight, nor obvious.

So she had to think, and she had to think hard.

* * *

The night was long and Rosalie was going stir crazy in her room. She had taken her hair down and brushed it out, just to give herself something to do. Emmett knew better than to come up, or had been told he needed to leave her alone for now, so it was quiet. She would have watched television except Esme had taken the cord connecting it to the outlet for denting the wall earlier. She wanted Rosalie to have time to think about her actions. It was, however, getting to the point of having too much time to think. She truly wished she had her phone or something to help pass the time.

Her back was facing the door as she did the closest thing to sleep possible for a vampire, so while she vaguely heard her door open and someone come in, she wasn't aware enough to know who it was until Carlisle came around the bed and sat beside her, running his hand softly through her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Kitty, do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked softly. He had talked to his wife at length, so he knew what had happened. He could not believe they had been so oblivious to what was occurring right under their noses. It was pure stress, and he was glad Esme had gone easy on their daughter.

"No, Daddy," Rosalie whispered, with a tear falling down her cheek.

Carlisle wiped the tear away from his daughter's cheek and then waited. Rosalie was always on her own time. It was often why disciplining her took longer than with their other children. It took her longer to see reason. But it also took her longer to open up, to admit she was hurting, and a plethora of other things. Carlisle was glad they had an eternity to wait.

"Mom said I have to stay in my room until she comes to get me."

Carlisle nodded. He knew this, but it was not for the reason Rosalie probably thought. Esme wanted to keep Rosalie away from the boys to give her time to calm down. Had they let Rosalie back downstairs with the three boys, they would have, more than likely, had a bigger fight on their hands. The boys would have continued to tease her and she would seek retribution for their teasing.

"Yes, Love, I know. Mom told me. She thought it best that you spend some time alone away from the boys after what happened," Carlisle said.

"I wish Alice and Jasper were home," Rosalie whimpered. She missed her brother and sister. She and Jasper were passed off a twins so much that they honestly felt they were. Alice was her best friend. And they were gone.

Carlisle nodded. He knew the feeling. His two missing children, who he had no idea where they were, had a lot to answer for when returned home. He knew they would return. Had the circumstances been different, he would have tracked them down and had them home already. However, the problems with the wolves made it difficult and Alice and Jasper had used their powers and quite a bit of deception to leave. He still wasn't quite sure why they had left.

"I know, Kitten. We are all ready for them to be home," Carlisle said.

"You want them to come home so you can murder them," Rosalie said, tearing up.

Carlisle stared at his daughter. Murder? Really? That was a bit dramatic even for Rosalie.

"I don't think your mother will let me murder them, Kitten, so there are no worries about that."

"It's Mama they need to worry about. She's really upset with them," Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle had to stop himself from nodding. While he was upset with the two, Esme was furious, though Carlisle had not yet been able to figure out why she was so angry. He was also wondering how Rosalie knew Esme was upset with Alice and Jasper. Esme was the epitome of calm in a hurricane of emotion. He honestly would, more than likely, not have known she was upset had she not spoken to him about it.

"How exactly do you know Mama is upset?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy, Emmett and I snuck out of the house last week and Mama was furious. We came back after eight hours. Jasper and Alice have been gone for a while, plus they haven't called either of you. You're not happy, but Mama is pissed," Rosalie said nonchalantly.

Carlisle quickly tapped his daughter's backside very lightly and said, "Language, Rosalie."

At least his teenager looked sheepish.

"Sorry. Please don't tell Mama. She is already in such a foul mood with me. In hindsight, I probably should not have fed Jacob from a dog bowl of my own creation. But, Daddy, he is just as nasty and vile to me. This is my home, not his. It's not fair."

Carlisle did have to agree. He hated that he had been so wrapped up in Bella's health that he had missed the torment his child had been living through by having Jacob here. Rosalie had enough trust issues with people, males especially, that she should never have been in the situation in her own home.

"Kitty, I know it's now okay. I will be speaking to Jacob, Emmet, and your brother. They are not helping matters by laughing at Jacob's antics. I ask, though, that you leave this to me and do not seek vengeance on any of them," Carlisle said.

Rosalie looked away and said nothing. She didn't want to lie and say she wouldn't do anything to them. She didn't want to be completely honest and say she would not get back at the three guys.

Her saving grace, in that moment, was Edward shouting through the house that Bella was in distress.

"Go, Daddy," Rosalie said, hearing the urgency in her brother's voice.

Carlisle leaned down and quickly kissed the top of his daughter's head and then ran downstairs. Rosalie sighed deeply, thankful that she had not had to lie to her father.

* * *

It was early morning before Esme came back into Rosalie's room and sat beside her on the bed. Rosalie looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Bella is stable," Esme answers, knowing well what her daughter wanted to know.

Although Esme knew Rosalie did not care for Bella for reasons outside of Bella's control, Rosalie respected what Bella was doing for her unborn child.

Rosalie nodded and then looked away from her mother.

"Are you here to free me?" Rosalie asked quietly. She was so tired of being stuck in her room.

"Are you going to behave if I do?" Esme asked back.

Rosalie looked up at her mother, stared at her darkening eyes and nodded. At least her mother's eyes were dark right now because of hunger and not because Rosalie had pissed her off.

"Then yes, Rose, you may leave the confines of your room," Esme said.

Esme was surprised when Rosalie didn't jump up and run out of the room.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" Esme asked, moving to run her fingers through Rosalie's hair much as like the child's father had earlier.

"I don't want them to tease me, Mama," Rosalie said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Esme quickly wiped the tear away from her daughter's cheek and pulled Rosalie into a hug.

"Sweetheart, your father and I won't let that happen. We will be paying much closer attention now, I promise," Esme said, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Rosalie hugged her mother tightly, a smile spreading across her face.

The seeds of revenge were now planted.


End file.
